Inu's Adventures
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: Kagome takes Inu Yasha back to her world for unknown reasons where Inu Yasha proceeds to find out about stuff that does not exist in Feudal Japan. These things in Inu Yasha's hands are usually deadly tools. Sango is not in this story. Complete!
1. Inu Yasha and the Dictionary

* * *

Chapter 1 Inu Yasha and the dictionary

* * *

These are my adventures of what I think would happen if Inu Yasha encountered certain objects that he might not have seen or heard of before or objects that he might not have used in feudal Japan if these objects do exist. Please review and if you see a problem give me a review to let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. If I did Kagome would cease to exist and Inu Yasha would be happily living with Kikyo. But that didn't happen, did it? So that proves to you that I don't own Inu Yasha!

* * *

Inu Yasha was very pissed. Kagome (that stupid bitch) had demanded he come back with her to the real Japan. If it had been Kikyo he wouldn't have given a second thought.  
  
Anyways, while being bored out of his mind he picked up a huge book called the "dictionary" and looked inside the big book. It had lots of pictures. 'Hmm...' he thought. 'Maybe if I give this book to Kaede she'll be a little nicer.'  
  
But what he really wanted to do was go find Miroku and kick his butt. He was the only one he aloud to see Kagome naked and (ahem....) he had. Inu Yasha did not realize it but he was blushing a deep red. He was also locked deep within the tombs of his mind never to return or....  
  
Kagome meanwhile was sitting at her desk with a pudding cup, (chocolate if you're wondering,) while doing or maybe you could consider it trying to do her math homework. Inu Yasha was sitting cross-legged behind her on her bed. If anyone looked at him they could tell he was deep in la-la land with the dictionary sprawled on his lap.  
  
Kagome sighed and asked Inu Yasha if he wanted some pudding. When he did not respond, Kagome spun around on her desk chair with wheels and said "Inu Yasha! I asked do you want some pudding and why are you blushing?" When Inu Yasha did not respond Kagome walked over and screamed in his ear. "INU YASHA! GET OUT OF LA-LA LAND NOW!"  
  
Inu, (the poor guy,) finally snapped out of his thoughts, which had turned into a daydream about him fucking Kikyo. Now Inu's brain had soaked up the word pudding even though he did not know what it meant. So the poor inu, (inu- it is a Japanese word for dog. If the word inu is not capitalized like this: inu, then I am talking about him as a dog but if it's capitalized like this: Inu, I am talking about the character Inu Yasha,) jumped a foot in the ear and screamed "I DID NOT TAKE THE PUDDING, MOMMY!"  
  
Kagome slapped Inu Yasha and yelled, "SIT BOY!" Poor Inu crashed to the ground. "What did you do that for?" he said.  
  
"Sota is the only one who knows you exist!" she hissed. "How do I explain to my mom there's a half dog/half man in my room that has a large sword, claws, dog ears, a super sniffing power and white hair!" "Then why the fuck did you demand I accompany you back to this rat's ass of a world? All the action is back down that well!" "Inu Yasha! Where did you learn those words?" "Ooooh!" Inu Yasha squealed. "Those words are that bad?"  
  
He then began singing a really bad version of the candy man by: aqua.  
  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! You are a fucking bitch! Oh oh oh oh I really want to ditch! (you) oh oh oh oh I want Kikyo back now. Oh oh oh oh you can become inu chow! Oh oh oh oh Kikyo's been my lover now! Oh oh oh oh you have the beauty of a fucking cow! Oh oh oh oh the god's are damned! Oh oh oh oh I want Kikyo's hand! Oh oh oh oh we can live a happy life! Oh oh oh oh without Kagome's strife!"  
  
Kagome had screamed, "sit boy," at least 50 times by now. Inu Yasha though, had some how managed to part with the necklace of which Kagome had power over him, flipped it into her hand, and was running toward the window to take a flying leap out of it with the dictionary in his hand.  
  
Kagome quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed Inu Yasha by the collar of his clothes. "You are not keeping that thing after it taught you those, those words!" she spat. "But it's going to be a gift for Kaede!" he whined.  
  
"This is the last thing Kaede needs from you!" Kagome said. She ripped the dictionary from his hands and flung him on her bed. For once, Inu Yasha decided not to object. He watched helplessly as Kagome flipped a match out of a desk drawer, lit it and touched the dictionary with it.  
  
He then watched as she flung it out the window. "Watch," Kagome said, and he decided not to object. He walked over to the window and watched the dictionary burn until it was just a pile of ashes. Then he jumped out the window.  
  
Kagome decided not to stop him. 'Stupid inu,' she thought and went back to her homework.

* * *

When Inu Yasha got back to his real era he noticed that the stupid collar Kaede had placed on him was back on his chest.  
  
'Stupid old bat,' he thought. 'I was so close to not having this retched thing!'

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Inu Yasha and the Car

* * *

Chapter 2 Inu Yasha's car

* * *

These are my adventures of what I think would happen if Inu Yasha encountered certain objects that he might not have seen or heard of before or objects that he might not have used in feudal Japan if these objects do exist. Please review and if you see a problem give me a review to let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha it would be on three days a week! But is it? No! I think you can figure the rest out for yourself!

* * *

Inu Yasha had paid for his arrogance. He was continuing to pay. Kagome had given everyone the chance to hurt but not kill Inu Yasha. Miroku decided to use his right hand on Inu Yasha. He would try to suck Inu Yasha up into his right hand and when Inu was about 2 feet away he'd close his hand. Then Kagome would shove him into place, which was 100 feet away from Miroku. Inu Yasha was now very dizzy and had a big headache.  
  
As he tried to sit down Kagome screamed "SIT BOY," repeatedly. Inu Yasha groaned and asked if they were done and Kagome said, nope! "What more do you want from me?" "You have to stay in my world for a month!" "I WILL NOT!" Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
"I can stick you with Miroku for a month," she said. Inu screamed. "Ok I'll be good boy," he whimpered. "But, please not with him! Not with him! Not with him!" Inu Yasha was sitting at Kagome's feet. "It would be a better idea to stick you with Miroku!" she said. "That would be a good punishment!" Then she looked at Inu Yasha who was giving her puppy dog eyes. "But I can't subject Miroku to that kind of punishment! He has no control over you while I do!"  
  
So Inu Yasha reluctantly followed Kagome back to her world.   
  
When they got there Kagome said, "Get a job! It'll pass the time quicker." She then handed him the newspaper.  
  
Inu Yasha searched the newspaper. He found an ad that said, "Entertainer wanted! The better acting, the better paying!" He showed it to Kagome and she nodded. "It's perfect for you!" she said. "You can be the dog man with the changing sword!"  
  
The next day Kagome and Inu went in for a job interview. Inu Yasha was accepted almost instantly. The kids loved him. Inu Yasha was a hit.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Kagome came into watch Inu Yasha's act. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and changed it into the bigger sword and swished it around. Then a couple of really good cardboard images of Sesshomaru popped up. Kagome guessed these were Inu Yasha's decision. Anyways after fighting some computer images and an actor who played Sesshomaru and winning each battle it was over. Kagome congratulated him and he nodded his head in thanks he was still very angry for this punishment she had given him.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Inu Yasha bought a car. Kagome was furious. He invited Shippo to come and drive the car with him.  
  
So anyways when they were setting off Shippo was under the car checking it out. Inu Yasha started the engine. Shippo was inspecting a tire. Guess what happened next?

* * *

One week later

* * *

"You ran over Shippo," Kagome said. Inu nodded. "In a car," Kagome said. Inu nodded again. "The car was yours," Kagome said. Inu began nodding furiously. "And now Shippo's in a coma!" Kagome said. Inu was nodding so furiously that he looked like a bobble head doll.  
  
"You ... Are.... So... DEAD" Kagome screamed. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU CAN'T DRIVE A CAR! YOU DON'T HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENSE! YOU'RE A HALF DEMON FROM THE FEUDAL AGES FOR GOD SAKES! SO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BELIEVE YOU COULD DRIVE A CAR?" Inu Yasha was slumped in a corner. 'She's right,' he thought. When it was announced that Shippo would live, Kagome told Inu to thank his lucky stars. Which he did.  
  
Since a month had passed Inu Yasha went back to Feudal Japan. Shippo joined him. But, Kagome would not forgive what Inu Yasha did.

* * *

Author's note: How should Inu and Shippo be punished? Shippo will be punished for coming with Inu in a car. Inu will be punished more severely because he disobeyed Kagome, bought a car, and tried to drive it.  
  
Review and let me know how they should be punished. Please include how they will be punished, who will punish them, and what both characters will say and do. I appreciate your reviews so please read and enjoy and wait for the next chapter, which hopefully will be out soon. 


	3. Inu Yasha and the Phone

These are my adventures of what I think would happen if Inu Yasha encountered certain objects that he might not have seen or heard of before or objects that he might not have used in feudal Japan if these objects do exist. Please review and if you see a problem give me a review to let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha you would know by now!!!!!

* * *

Inu Yasha was sitting in the Feudal era, biting his nails in a very rapid place. All his nails were stubs by now and his fingers were bleeding. Shippo walked over and tapped Inu Yasha on the shoulder. Inu Yasha screamed like a wussy pansy girl.  
  
"Whoa..." said Shippo. "Calm down!! Worry anymore and you can dig your own grave!! I mean, geez, Kagome will get over it, right?"  
  
At that moment Kagome popped her head out of the well and said, "Hi Shippo! Hi Inu Yasha!! Ready to come back to my world with me?"  
  
"See!" said Shippo. "I told you there was nothing to worry about!"

* * *

Kagome's era

* * *

"Shippo. Inu Yasha. I want you to meet these nice ladies!"  
  
Two ugly, fat women stepped out of the shadows and waved.  
  
"I have things to do, so you'll be staying with my friends for a while, okay?"  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippo nodded.  
  
"Okay little boys!" said the ladies. "We're going to play a game!"  
  
"A game?" said Shippo. "I love games. What game is it?"  
  
"Feh!" said Inu Yasha. "I won't play your stupid game!"  
  
"We're playing Sticks!" said the ladies.  
  
"Hey!" said Inu Yasha. "Just because I look like a dog doesn't mean I'll fetch your stick!!!"  
  
"Your going to have to play!" said the ladies. "The game starts now!!!!"  
  
The ladies ran up to Shippo and Inu Yasha and began to beat them with sticks. Inu Yasha and Shippo did the sensible thing and began to run. The ladies ran after them.  
  
"Boy!" said Shippo as they ran. "Those fat ladies sure run fast!!!"  
  
"Shippo!" said Inu Yasha. "What were you saying earlier about Kagome forgiving us?"  
  
"Forget I said anything!" said Shippo. "Just run!!!"

* * *

When Kagome came to get the two boys they were lying beaten and bruised in front of her door.  
  
"Well!" said Kagome. "I hope you boys learned your lesson!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippo could only nod.

* * *

Later on................

* * *

"Boys!" said Kagome. "Stay here while I run to the store, okay?"  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippo nodded.  
  
Then a few moments after Kagome left the phone rang. Inu Yasha picked it up and screamed "HELLO!" into it!  
  
The person asked, "Who is this?"  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"Well it's my business when there is a mysterious man in my home!"  
  
Inu Yasha hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome's mother heard a dial tone. "That didn't work..." she said and asked grandpa to try calling Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha picked up the phone again.  
  
"HELLO!" he screamed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"None of your buisness!"  
  
"Can I speak to Kagome?"  
  
"No!!! Stop calling me on this thing!!"  
  
Kagome's grandpa sighed and hung up the phone. "Sota you try!" he said.  
  
Inu Yasha picked up the phone for the third time.  
  
"HELLO!"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"None of your fucking business!"  
  
"Woah! No need to swear, ok?"  
  
"Shut up! I'll fucking swear if I fucking want to O Fucking, kay?  
  
"..."  
  
"Beeep"  
  
Inu Yasha hung up the phone. "Sota what happened?" asked his mom. "Someone swore at me!" he said. "Let's go home! I want to find out who this mysterious person is!!"  
  
The phone rang for the fourth time.  
  
"Hello this is your lawyer..."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT? STOP FUCKING CALLING ME!!"  
  
"Sir please calm down..."  
  
"STOP WITH THE FUCKING CALLS!! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!! I CAN'T GET A MOMENT OF FUCKING PEACE!!!"  
  
"SIR!" said the lawyer who was becoming angry. "I CAN SUE FOR THIS ANNOYINGNESS!!!"  
  
"GO RIGHT AHEAD!!! NO ONE'S STOPPING YOU!!!"  
  
"FINE!" SAID THE LAWYER. "I WILL SUE YOU!!!!!"  
  
When Kagome came back Inu Yasha was talking to Shippo. "Inu Yasha.." Kagome said. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
"No!" said Inu Yasha. "It was uneventful!"  
  
Kagome shoved them back to their own time and then went inside and the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Ma'am I'd like to discuss how your being sued by your own lawyer and was wondering if..."  
  
"INU YASHA!!" Kagome screamed. "OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hello?"

* * *

The end!!! (For now!!!!)  
  
Omae o korosu- I will kill you!!!  
  
Inu Kaiba: Read and review!!! RoxyFoxy, I need more ideas for punishment for the next chapter! Do you have any? If anybody else, has any put them in your review, please!!!  
  
-Inu Kaiba 


	4. Naughty Inu

These are my adventures of what I think would happen if Inu Yasha encountered certain objects that he might not have seen or heard of before or objects that he might not have used in feudal Japan if these objects do exist. Please review and if you see a problem give me a review to let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha Inu Yasha would have married... Kikyo no.. Kagome! you know what let's let the real owner decide!!!

* * *

Inu Yasha was very worried. "Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit OH SHIT!!"   
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha!" said Shippo. "It can't be that bad.."  
  
"Easy for you to say runt!" Inu Yasha said. "Your not the one who picked up the device in the first place!"  
  
"Can I help it if I'm not allowed to touch weird things???" Shippo said. "The one I was trying to work was very confusing and hard!!"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hhmmm" Shippo said as he walks through the house. "What to do, what to do?"  
  
He sees Sota's PS2.   
  
"Hey I wonder what that is.." Shippo says and flicks the switch. The machine comes to life.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE" Shippo screams and throws toys at it. When the machine continues to work, and Shippo realizes it's not a demon he sits down and begins to play it.  
  
Shippo loses!   
  
The TV screen continues to blink, "You Lose!" while the PS2 lies in a crumpled dangled heap as Shippo exits the room.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Shippo.." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Yes?" Shippo.  
  
"From the sounds of it you damaged that thing!!!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Shippo screamed and ran around the room in circles.   
  
"Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit OH SHIT!!"   
  
"Hey!" said Inu Yasha. "That's my line!!!"  
  
Kagome pops her head out of the well. "Come on back guys!" she says and smiles. "I have a simple punishment for you this time!"  
  
"Wellllllllllllll............." Inu Yasha says. "Okay!"  
  
He and Shippo jump down the well along with Kagome.

* * *

In Kagome's Era

* * *

"Ok," Kagome says plunking a laundry basket down on the washing machine. "This is your punishment! Shippo, you're being punished to for breaking Sota's PS2! Though I should be thanking you for getting him out of the house! He never goes out there!"  
  
"Anyways," she said. "Here's the deal! You wash my clothes while I'm out then you sit around and wait till I come back! Now no being bad or You'll have a much more severe punishment ok? I should be giving you a more severe punishment Inu Yasha! You cost us our lawyer! But Shippo can't do this alone! So you're a lucky son of a bitch!"   
  
Inu Yasha whimpered and Kagome said, "Serves you right jackass!"  
  
"Now then!" she said turning her attention from Inu Yasha to both of them.  
  
"This is how you do the Landry!" she explained while Shippo sat there boredly.   
  
'Knowing Shippo I'll be doing all this work!' Inu Yasha thought miserably. He listened more intently then.  
  
"And that's how you do the laundry!" Kagome finished as she shoved the clothes in the washer and started it. It was one of those washers where you could se the clothing swirl round and round.  
  
When Kagome left Inu Yasha watched the clothes and peered inside he heard the thing stop and when he closed the door it started up again. InuYasha heard the weird noise the machine made so he pulled out Tetsusaiga and said, "Come on Shippo! We have to save Kagome's clothes before the demon inside that... that thing eats them!"   
  
Inu Yasha whipped Tetsusaiga around then jumped in the washing machine and started hacking at the inside after he threw Kagome's clothes out nothing was damaged, (Thank god!) But Inu Yasha couldn't get out and Shippo couldn't pull the door open.

* * *

A long time later

* * *

Kagome opened the washing machine to find a very wet hanyou who smelled like shit. (Well now we know why he doesn't bathe very often....) She threw him in the dryer not wishing to have her towels smell like wet dog. InuYasha growled and pounded on the door. He did not like the dryer. Kagome 'Sat' him and when she pulled him out of the dryer his face had a burn mark in the shape of a piece of the dryer.  
  
"Well I have to go out now!" said Kagome. 'To get away from you!' she thought. "I'll be back in a couple hours!"

* * *

When Kagome came back Inu Yasha was wearing a bra and there was a pad stuck to his forehead. There was a thong that went a round both of his ears and he was sitting there calmly watching TV with Shippo. She went upstairs and found that her entire drawer of unmentionables were ripped in two and worthless...   
  
Kagome went downstairs and took back her only thong and bra. She ripped the pad off Inu's forehead and screamed at him. "YOU HAD TO DESTROY MY ENTIRE DRAWER OF UMENTIONABLES DIDN'T YOU YA FUCKER! OUT BEFORE YOU SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha was pout of there before Kagome could say her first word. She had been yelling at Shippo.  
  
'When I get my hands on you,' Kagome thought. 'You are sooooooooooo dead!'

* * *

Inu Kaiba: That's it for now! Have a good read or two! See ya!!!

* * *

- Inu Kaiba 


	5. Poor Inu Yasha

These are my adventures of what I think would happen if Inu Yasha encountered certain objects that he might not have seen or heard of before or objects that he might not have used in feudal Japan if these objects do exist. Please review and if you see a problem give me a review to let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha my name would be Rumiko Takahashi. But is it? No! So bite me!!!!

* * *

"Uhhh..." Kagome got up and put her clothes on satisfied that they were finally done.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" she told the man shrouded in darkness. "I will be back again! Very soon I hope!!!"  
  
Kagome was in the Feudal Era. She had sneaked over there a long time ago for some important maters. She looked at her digital watch. It read 8:00. She had promised her friends she'd be there in a half an hour with another friend. She pulled out the poison gas Sango had given her before she left to go find Kohaku. Miroku was nowhere in sight. Just then Inu Yasha appeared in the clearing. She shoved a hanker chief with poison gas on it over Inu's nose and waited. When he was unconscious she ran him to the well and disappeared. 'He'll love this punishment!' Kagome thought.  
  
It was the night of the New Moon. And Inu Yasha would turn human in a few hours. 'Perfect night for a sleepover, don't you think?' thought Kagome. It was simple, she had told her friends. He would take the costume off after midnight at which time they would go to bed. When midnight cam Inu would say he had to go to the bathroom and take it off. This way her friends wouldn't have to watch the horrible process in which Inu Yasha changed from hanyou to human.  
  
Kagome dragged Inu Yasha up the hill and threw him into the well, then she jumped down to join him.

* * *

Kagome's Era

* * *

Kagome picked Inu Yasha up and slung him across her back. He was heavy and hard to carry but when she got him there she'd wake him up. She flung his jewel shards in her pocket so he couldn't get away. She added her jewel shards with his so he wouldn't steal hers to try to go down the well. Then she got her bag from inside and dragged Inu Yasha and her bag to Yuka's house.

* * *

Kagome had successfully dragged Inu Yasha to Yuka's house and plunked him down in front of the door. She rang the doorbell. "Hi Mrs. Yukema! Can I have some cold water? My friend fell asleep and I need to wake him up!" 'Asleep! Yeah, right!' she thought to herself hoping Mrs. Yukema would believe her. "Sure hon!" she said and went inside. She came back with a glass of water, which Kagome poured on Inu Yasha's head.  
  
When he woke up she took him around back and explained the situation adding that if he went back to her house she would throw him back tomorrow without Tetsusaiga and his jewel shards. She would seal the well too. Inu Yasha gave in realizing he'd be safer away from demons and Kagome's wrath and even if he did go back the only human weapon he had was gone. He heaved a sigh and walked inside.  
  
"It's a costume right?" said Yuka. "Make him take it off!" said Ayumi. "He's cute though!" said Eri.  
  
Kagome had been hit with a barrage of questions and demands the minute she stepped inside the door to Yuka's bedroom. She had explained to Inu Yasha earlier about what would happen. And she also explained it to Yuka and co. too.  
  
So all night Inu Yasha had to endure girly secrets and shit like that. When midnight came, he went to the bathroom. Kagome had told him to hold it in so they would actually hear him using the washroom. When he came out Yuka asked him where he put the costume. "Flushed it!" he said. "I was sick of the darn thing anyways!"  
  
"Wouldn't that clog the plumbing?" asked Yuka.  
  
"I shrunk it with my mystical powers!" He said and they all laughed.  
  
Inu Yasha thought it was the worst punishment yet. Well, not really. The women who were beating him with the sticks were harder to endure.  
  
To make it worse the next day Kagome told him they had to but groceries. They had to go through the aisles. It was a really boring chore and Inu Yasha just wanted to go.  
  
"Kagome I want to go back!" he yelled. "Not unless I come with you!" Kagome yelled. "You are not safe until midnight when you change back!!!!" "The others...." "The other will be just fine when you come back!" Kagome said. "Now come on!!!!!"  
  
When Kagome wasn't paying attention Inu Yasha swiped a piece of the Shikon no Tama from her pocket. He ran for his life but stopped to swipe some Ramen. He hid in a tree until he change back, then sniffed out Tetsusaiga Kagome saw him but he ran before she could catch him. He jumped down the well and Kagome jumped down later on. But instead of searching for Inu Yasha, she went in a different direction to find someone else.

* * *

Who was the mysterious man with Kagome? If you win you get a realllllllllllly sexy picture of the man who Kagome was having sex with. This is the man she will marry in the end. Good luck!!!!

* * *

- Inu Kaiba 


	6. Inu Yasha and the Epilogue

These are my adventures of what I think would happen if Inu Yasha encountered certain objects that he might not have seen or heard of before or objects that he might not have used in feudal Japan if these objects do exist. Please review and if you see a problem give me a review to let me know.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha I would make sure it was distributed more evenly and more people got the damn manga. But do they? No! I still have only one manga! So until I get a little more Rumiko Takahashi does not do a good job on distributing her manga!

* * *

Inu Kaiba: I don't usually speak but I think I will. I'm bored. Anyways, Eric and chibi-inuyasha-girl won the contest and they each got different prizes. A round of applause goes to them. If anyone else wants the picture they have to review all the chapters and say yuck fou! in your review.

BTW This is the last chapter ok? Just so you know. I have my other story to work on and new ones in the process.

BTW... again. Before I start this chapter I have a poem for you... ahem!!! Both have black hair, one has evil stare. (Kikyo) One has loose socks, I love pork chops! Ok on to the chapter... BTW this was recited by Inu the star... I know, I know chapter. Ok buh bye.

* * *

Kagome was very, very angry. The sex she had had with Sesshomaru had been lovely but Inu Yasha was not so lovely if he put a toe out of line again she would murder him! Inu Yasha returned later on and noticed that Kagome seemed extremely happy.

"Kagome why are you so happy?" Inu Yasha asked a blank look on his face.

"I have something extra special planned for you Inu Yasha!" she said with a grin that could fool only the dumbest blonde ever.

"What is it?" asked Inu Yasha, his ears pointing up from clear happiness. "I love surprises Kagome! Don't you?"

"Well I'm going to send you to school..." she said.

"School?" Inu Yasha asked a puzzled expression peeking through the happy smile on his face.

"I'm sending you to Obedience school!" said Kagome cheerfully.

"What 'Obedience school'?" asked Inu Yasha. "Is it fun? Will I like it?"

"Uh.." Kagome said at a loss of words for the very first time. Eventually the bad side got an idea and Kagome said, "Yeah Inu Yasha! It'll be so much fun you'll never want to leave!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Inu Yasha. "Let's go!" and he was out the door before you could say "Sesshomaru" which doesn't take that long actually... Proving Inu Yasha moved like the wind.

When they got to the Obedience school, Inu Yasha bounced around like one of the Animaniacs. But when the trainers got to him he got dull and bored. And the dog biscuits tasted even worse than the bread they put in your mouth in church.

Inu Yasha ran from the class in the mall and found a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally big fountain. He lifted his leg and relieved himself against the side of the fountain. When he was done, a man who saw him staring at it came up to him and said, "Here." He handed him a penny. "If you toss it in your deepest desire will come true!"

Inu Yasha tossed the penny and wished for Kikyo to come back alive and be just like she used to be but better. When Kagome came to pick Inu Yasha up, satisfied she had punished him well, she found him walking around the mall with Kikyo. Kagome was heart broken.... for all of two seconds.

She had loved Sesshomaru since the day she laid eyes upon him and now it was time to wed. On their wedding day she told him the thing she loved most about him how cold and callous he was. Sesshomaru told her the thing he loved best about her was she was an evil witch.

Inu Yasha and Kikyo wed. He told her he loved her kind attitude best. She told him she loved his courage best. But the story isn't over yet...

* * *

Q: What happened?

A: I don't know myself. Kagome was turned evil by all of Inu's actions throughout the story but the thing that hurt her the most was in the beginning. When she recuperated (Around chapter 4) she noticed Sesshomaru and felt like it was love at first sight. When Kikyo died and was brought back to life in Japan in that mall in the split second when she was gone, Kagome took all of her love and hared towards Inu since they are the same soul. Kagome had never really loved Sesshomaru but being on the rebound had done strange things to her mind. She broke it off later and married Hojo. They had similar problems but now she's living happily with Koga who has adopted the same attitude.

* * *

Q: Why is Kikyo so nice?

A: Well if you read the first question you would know that Kagome took all of Kikyo's hatred. So when the kindness evaporated it returned to Kikyo. She no longer needs souls to live since a kind heart, a penny and a pinch of magic has brought her back. She and Inu Yasha never divorced and have made plans to die together.

* * *

Q: How is this possible?

A: You tell me peeps. You tell me....

* * *

- Inu Kaiba


End file.
